THE SECRET
by lbriggs15
Summary: Edward has a deep dark secret. That he prefers to keep to himself. But only Carlisle and Esme know. Back in 1932 he met a girl named Veronica and something happened. But what happens when that secret comes back to love him


The Secret

Chapter : Human

Hello, my name is Veronica James. I am a vampire. I have been a vampire for 77 years. The reason I becoming a vampire is an unexplainable fact. But I will explain the last two months of my life, technically. I lived in Rochester in New York. I was the daughter of a doctor and a homemaker. But my mother died when I was one year old of the spanish flu. So it was just my father, me and my older brother,Richard. He raised me right. Not to lie, cheat or have sex before marriage. My father and grew very close. But that two months we drifted further and further apart.

The day I met him was in 1932 I was walking to school with my best friend, Lily. We went inside the gates and we heard a car door slam and we turned around and we saw the most beautiful thing in the world. He was tall, thin but muscular and he was wearing tailored pants, a shirt and a waistcoat. We laughed when he walked past. He looked up at us and smiled. We smiled back a crooked smile. We went into school and went to class. At last hour I went to science class and I couldn't believe my eyes he was in my science. He was sitting where I sat. I didn't really care so I just went up to the desk and said.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I said pointing the chair

"No, go ahead."

"Thank you."

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Veronica James."

His voice was like velvet wrapped in melted chocolate It was so smooth. We started to talk until the teacher came in and silenced the class. For the next three weeks we talked even more. But then I sensed that something was wrong about him. He started to distance himself from me. One day at school I was going to my English class and I passed him and my hand swept across his hand and I jerked my hand away and it was ice cold. Then I started to wonder why he was always there first when I got to class.

I got home that night and I got out my book, Bram Stoker's Dracula and I started to read and it said that vampires are ice cold and very fast and strong. And I noticed as well that he never eat lunch and it said as well the reason vampire can't eat is because none of their digestive organs work and if they did eat proper food they would just throw it up. So I decided to confront him I made a plan. There was a forest near our school. I made sure he was there.

After school, I waited outside for him. Then he came out and I looked at him and made a facial expression like 'I know what you are' look then I walked across the path and made my way into the forest. I felt him following me. A few minutes later, I came to a clearing and dropped my bag at a base of a tree.

"I know what you are, Edward."

"And what is that, Veronica?"

"A vampire." I said turning around not wanting to see his reaction.

"What? How do you know?" he said angrily

"Because you do not eat or drink. And you don't like sunlight. And you are fast and strong." I said turning back around.

When I turned around again he was facing me. "Are you scared, Veronica?"

"No, I am not." but I was scared off something but not him,

I took a step towards him and he took a step towards me."The only thing I am scared about is losing you."

"Are you in love with me?"

"Yes, I am." then I turned around and got my bag and walked home leaving him there.

That night I was sleeping in my room I woke up with a start and looked around my room and saw a dark figure in a corner, so I reached to turn on the gas lamp and once I turned it on, I turned my head and there was Edward standing there.

"How did you get in?" I said curiously.

"The window." he said. I moved closer to him and he didn't move.

"What are you doing here?" I said still sounding curious.

"I just wanted to try one thing."

Then he moved closer to me and sat on the bed and moved even more closer and he leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for about two minutes and I pulled back for air.

"Are you okay, Veronica?"

"I am fine."

We kissed again but this time it got a little heated. He laid me on the bed and stood up and took off his shirt and laid on top of me and kissed me again. I took off my night dress and I started to unbuckle his belt. He took them off and his underwear too. I started to get nervous really nervous. I took off my underwear and he laid back on top of me and then I felt a sharp pain rip through me like fabric and I screamed, luckily there was no one in the house apart from my dog, Henry. After a few minutes he got off me and got up and started to put on his clothes.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"What just happened was wrong, terribly wrong. And I am terribly sorry for hurting you."

"What! You didn't hurt me." Then I looked down at my arms they were covered in bruises."That doesn't matter. I don't even care."

"But I care. And again I am sorry." he had his head down when he was saying this.

I put down my head for a second and then looked up again and he was gone. I couldn't believe it that I had lost my virginity to a vampire. That night I couldn't sleep because I was really upset and ashamed in myself

I went to school the next day and he was there. He didn't talk to me. When I went to science class he was there before me and went to the desk and sat down. And he just plainly ignored me. It stayed like this for the next four days.

Four days later, I woke up and I ran to the bathroom and threw up three times. I felt absolutely vile. But I passed it off for a flu and went to school. I was a few minutes late so I ran to my locker. But when I was running and ran into Edward. I picked up my bag and walked away.

When I came to my locker I felt really lightheaded and then suddenly everything went black and twenty minutes later I woke up in the nurses office.

"How are you feeling, dear?" the nurse said sweetly

"Fine, I feel fine. Who brought me here?"

"Edward Cullen brought you here. Actually he is outside. Do you want me to get him?"

"Yes,please."

She walked out and two minutes later they came in. He looked worried. I didn't know why he looked so worried. I didn't know why he looked so worried. And I sensed another feeling: anger. Was he mad at me for pushing him too far? Or was he angry at himself for what happened three nights ago.

"Can I talk to him alone, nurse?"

"Of course, sorry dear."

She left and I was sitting there thinking why he looked so worried and angry.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so angry and worried? Tell me."

"while was bringing you here I noticed your stomach was kind of protruding out. Are you pregnant?"

"What! I am not pregnant." Then I looked down and looked at the small round bump protruding from my stomach. I placed my hand on it and I felt something moving inside of me.

"Oh my goodness. I am pregnant. How is that possible, Edward?"

"I don't know. But we have to get them out before they kill you"

"What? No! I am not getting rid of them." I said placing my hand on my stomach. "Hold on. You said 'they'. How do you know?" Then I started to cry hard.

"Yes, you are having twins. Oh my god, that is even worse than I thought. How could we let this happen?"

I started to cry even harder. I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant with twins by a vampire. And that the babies could kill me.

"I don't know. How could I will explain this to my father. He is going to go ballistic. I said terrified. Edward came and sat on the bed and put his arm around me.

"We will have too think of something." But for now we have too get you something place safe." he said.

"Where?"

"My house. My adoptive father will take car of you until they are born." he said emphasizing the word 'they' and grabbed my hand and out the door.

"I am going to take her home, just in case she faints again, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Feel better, Veronica."

"Thanks bye." I said then walked out of the nurses office.

We walked to a car that looked like a Rolls Royce. I got in and Edward got in the drivers side and he drove to a house with red brick. We went inside and then Edward shouted.

"Carlisle, Carlisle. Where are you?"

"I am up here, Edward."

We walked upstairs and went to a room about the size of my room saw a man with blond hair and he was sitting on a leather chair reading the newspaper.

"What's wrong, Edward?" And who is this?" he said referring to me.

"This Veronica James .Veronica this is my adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen."

"Pleasure to meet you" I said.

"The pleasure is mine. Now what is the problem, Edward?"

"I think Veronica is pregnant with my babies"

"How did this happen?"

"I went to her house and we were kissing and we got a bit carried away. I am sorry, Carlisle."

"It's alright, now let me talk to Veronica, please."

"Alright." He left and then Carlisle gestured to a chair and I sat down and he went back to his chair.

"Now, Veronica, have you had any severe vomiting, food craving and tiredness the past four day?"

"Actually, yes I have."

"Is your period late?"

"I don't know. I didn't check." I said sounding worried.

"Hold on, I will get a calender." He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a calender in his hands. He handed it to me and did the mental math in my head and I was shocked. I was late.

"I am 4 days late. So I am pregnant."

"You might. Did you feel any movement?"

Then I remembered to when I was in the nurses office I felt movement. "Yes, I did. And Edward said he saw a bump when he was bringing me to the nurses."

"Let me see." So I lifted up my top and Carlisle started to examine the bump.

"You are indeed pregnant, You are in around the 4 months mark in four days. So Edward was right. You are expecting twins."

"Oh my god, I can't tell my father. He'll go ballistic. What am I going to do?" I said sounding hysterical.

"It'll be okay. Stay calm. I'll be back I will have to tell Edward."

He walked out the door, down the stairs. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps come up the stairs but it wasn't Carlisle or Edward. It was Edward's adoptive mother, Esme.

"Are you alright?" she said.

"Actually, no. I am not. I am pregnant by a vampire. How is that possible?

"I don't know, Veronica. We thought it was impossible for a vampire to impregnate a human."

"Well, it's now possible." I said pointing to the mound on my stomach.

She didn't answer. It was silent for a few minutes. She came over to me and put her arms around me.

"It's be okay, Veronica. Do you want to keep the babies?"

"Yes, I do. But I might die, won't I?"

"Yes, you might." a voice said but it wasn't Esme it was Edward.

"Oh my god."

He came closer to me and got my hands and put them in his. "I'm sorry. But the only to save you is to kill the babies."

I snapped back my hands and stood back and put my hands on my stomach. "No, I will not let you kill them. They didn't do anything wrong. It was us, Edward."

"Don't you think I know that, Veronica. But its the only way or . . . ." he trailed off.

"Or what, Edward?"

"Turn you into a vampire."

"Oh my god." I was speechless. I looked down at my bump and I noticed it had grown. I started again feel lightheaded, and hungry.

"Are you okay, Veronica?" said Carlisle coming into the room.

"No, I need to lie down." I said.

"Edward will you bring her to the guest room. I need to call her father." Carlisle whispered into Edward's ear.

"Alright, what are you going to tell him?"

"I am going to tell him that when you were coming on the way here you both were involved in a crash and she died, but you were okay. And that the body is too mangled to view so I am going to get a coffin and bolt it shut. And so he'll think that she is in there. Alright?"

"Alright. Do you think it will work, Carlisle?"

"It'll have to. Will you not tell her the plan? Make sure she gets lots of rest. She is already dying."

Then I saw Edward's face go blank. He walked over to me and carried me to the guest room.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Yes, I am fine. Now, get some rest."


End file.
